User talk:Ryulong
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suì-Fēng page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 06:08, September 4, 2011 Sui-Feng The page is as it should be. That is how the databooks have her name. That is how we are going to list it. The databooks do not show soifon as the romaji.-- No, we go by what the databooks say, end of story.-- Translations If you wish to change a translation, clear it with the Translation Corner first. :I didn't change a translation. Someone copied Bu when it should be Pu. Check the japanese wikipedia.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 10:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring Removing Talk Page Content :What? Good bye. Have fun having the wrong translation.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 14:41, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Translations et. al Alright, I'm gonna step in here and make this as civil as possible before it gets out of hand. First and foremost, you should not be changing anything involving translations, even if it's just "miscopied katakana" as you claim without first taking it to the Translation Corner, where it can be confirmed whether you are right or wrong by this site's experienced translators. And I've seen many raws, the kana is extremely small, so case and point, leave it up to them to see which diacritic on the "fu" kana is actually there. Now, the second point. Undoing an edit by and admin or committee member here is considered edit warring, which is a direct violation of the very strict (yet very necessary) policies we have here. Simply bringing the issue to the Translation Corner does not give you a free pass to change it back until it is resolved. As was also stated in the warnings above, you are not allowed to remove content from your talk page unless you are either a) archiving it, or b) it is harassment. Long story short, you are free to edit here, but please make sure to actually read the policies, as they are what keeps this place from descending into chaos given its large userbase. :I wasn't aware it was against the rules to remove content from your own user talk page and it's been an ungodly amount of time between when I fixed the dakuten was demanded that I bring it to the translation corner, and then all of a sudden nothing has fucking happened in two weeks so I'm fed up with this particular site. You have fun with your incorrect information because of your ass backwards policies.—Ryulong (琉竜) 14:15, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring Alert :See this just above this post?? That official warning that told you to stop edit warring which you did not do and continued to add information to the article without the agreement of those on this site?? That means you are to be blocked, you were told to stop it, you did not and only stopped it when I listed you to be blocked. You have absolutely no respect for how things are done on this wiki and have no regard for the rules, just what you think is right. Well the fact that you did not halt your actions despite being given a warning, which in fact, you should not have been given because this is not the first time you have done this and got a ban for it, means you should be blocked as it is in line with our policies. You are continuing to edit war now, that ADMIN REQUEST is not a discussion I have said it multiple times, but still you are continuing which means you don't respect anything here you just want to whine about being right and disregard everything else that is said to you. ::Right since this seems to be causing arguments I will close the discussion for blocking, despite the fact you were edit warring today AGAIN by continuing to post somewhere I told you not to, I will close the request but one more rule, one final chance and it will be reopened along with links to everytime you have broken the rules and continued to break them despite warnings. Again I suggest you read the policies as that type of attitude is not tolerated here regardless of how right or better changes are not made on a whim they are discussed with the editors, agreed upon and then acted out. If you want to be here and if you truly care about this Wikia you will respect that. Translation First there is no rule that a name should be spelled like it sounds. Official name is all that matters regardless of what fan scans or whatever have you call her, doesnt make it right plus this site doesnt do pronunciation. Secondly your not a translator here hence why your translation points were removed. It clearly says if your not a translator dont dictate what a translation should be. The issue apparently is and has been for some time that we arent going with your translation and therefore it must wrong. Though that doesnt seem to be the case.-- I'm gonna have to agree with Sal here. Unlike the translators whom we do rely on (Adam, Mad6, cnet128, BadKarma), you haven't proven yourself to be an expert translator of the Japanese language - simply saying "this is right" does not automatically make you correct and believable. Additionally, none of those aforementioned, well-established translators raised either of the issues you did, and they've been doing this for a lot longer, so I'm not inclined to believe they are actually issues as you would have us believe.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Jumping in here with a swift reminder that your Suì-Fēng edits were not welcome in 2011 and they are not welcome now in 2015. We pride ourselves in consistency and you have provided no reason to trust you have the goodwill of our Wikia at heart with your edits. This is a simple case of you think you are correct, despite the fact experienced editors and translators here disagree with you, and because you think you are correct, you want our Wikia to reflect your opinion rather than what is stated in official sources. Her name may sound like Soifon but in the end, it is not Soifon, it is Suì-Fēng. Unless something official states it to be something else, it is remaining as such. You have also been told before not to change thing here on a whim and you have been blocked for such behavior before. I would suggest you start respecting the Wikia and its policies or another ban will be inevitable as we will not tolerate Edit warring on any scale. ::Wow, SunXia, Xilinoc, and Salubri, none of you have any idea what I am trying to tell you regardless of all of the footnotes and talk page messages and translation board posts I've done. I am aware that "砕蜂" is officially translated as "Suì-Fēng" but you guys have CONSTANTLY ignored the fact that this Chinese language name has a Japanese language approximation that has existed since this character was introduced and that is why everyone calls her "Soifon" still. I am NOT saying that "Soifon" is this character's name. I trying to show that "Soifon" is the romaji of the character's name just like "Esupāda" is the romaji for Espada. "Suì-Fēng" is pronounced as "Soifon" in Japanese. That is ALL I am trying to point out by having it presented as . And also, Ichibē Hyōsube has the wrong title and I've laid that explanation out for you at the translation corner thing but as usual it's "our Japanese experts know better than anyone who's studied Japanese or lived in Japan".—Ryulong (琉竜) 06:51, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Stepping in Alright I'm gonna weigh in here, seeing as there's a bit of a dispute over the Bleach Wiki Skype chat. First of all, I'm gonna make one thing clear. Your attitude is unacceptable. Fix that, and we can work together here. Now, I agree with your Sui-Feng argument, fully. The databook page is quite clear. Her English name is Sui-Feng, the Katakana says Soifon. I agree that this should be noted in the template. As far as Hyosube is concerned, one person's word is not enough to go on. While your argument seems like it has merit, I'd like to hear from other people. Give us some time, let us pull some strings with our off-site sources, and let us be sure before we change anything. Please, let's be peaceful here. Respect that these kind of changes do take time to confirm, and that our policies here, as "ass-backward" as they may seem to you, are in place to stop things from going completely awry on a daily basis. All I ask is that you don't spit in the wiki's face like you've done in the past. Work with me here, and I can guarantee something will get done. :I'm sorry thatI didn't see this message earlier. :The way I've responded is perhaps unacceptable, but I've never been on any wiki that has been so strict, and I was yelled at for being strict at Wikipedia when it came to other topics. :The Sui-Feng thing is simple enough to fix. I definitely tried to do that 3 different ways. Either add it like every other thing with furigana is written (like it is on Espada) or use the Ruby formatting that most modern browsers support (it will show up like this: 砕蜂ソイフォン). I don't know which databook gave her name with Pinyin though, cause it's certainly not the one with the page hosted locally. Also, the same databook might require some other title changes unless other translations are available. :And the Ichibee thing is simple. If two kanji are used there should be a split between them. The name is written 一いち兵べ衛え or "Ichi-be-e" and not "Ichi-bee". There's really no native long E sound in Japanese outside of the words for "sister", and even then it's rare to see "nēsan" when everyone seems to go with "neesan". Basically, if you plug "一兵衛" into Google Translate and look at the transliteration (which uses Hepburn), it will give you "Ichibee" while if you put in "姐さん" (sister) it shows you "Nēsan" (however if you use "兄さん" brother it will give you "Nīsan" which is wrong in Hepburn afaik). :I'm sorry fo the trouble I've caused. I'm just trying to fix these things and every time I do I'm penalized for it.—Ryulong (琉竜) 12:00, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::We did try Furigana here for a short while, but the text-above-text caused some unneeded stretching and it ended up being decided against. Regardless, the Sui-Feng matter is being discussed and I'll be damned if something doesn't get gone. ::Back to the Ichibee thing, like I said, it's gonna take some time, we've got a former scanlator among our sources, so we're checking with him on that. Please be patient. ::I thank you for meeting me halfway here. Frankly I prefer that our information on Bleach be accurate. The reason we're so strict is because of past events that have given rise to policies that reflect their outcome. ::As for the block request thread, the reason replies keep getting removed is because that thread isn't the place for discussion. This (and other talk pages) is. As I said, work with me (which you are), and things should go well. ::(On a side note, no we don't have any ping function outside of the Wikia chat, but I keep an eye on RecentChanges so I will see when there's a reply to anything I type here). :::Well I just know Wikipedia had a function that notified people if their username was linked to on any page, and they made a template to facilitate it. Also with how I've been doing stuff on Wikia more frequently the other ones have message walls instead of talk pages. :::And the Ichibee thing is just simple. There are very few words native to Japanese that have long A, long E, or long I, and most other instances of A-A, E-E, or I-I sounds occur where there's a break in the word or name. Like with the name "Masaaki" (正明) which is supposed to be read "Ma-sa-a-ki" and not "Ma-sā-ki". With "Ichibee" it's similar, even though it is meant to be a long vowel, but that's why most people assumed it was "Ichibei". Hell, when I'm typing "Ichibei" into Google Translate it gives me the "Ichibee" name instead. Accuracy is one thing, but so is common sense. Also, macrons are kinda ugly.—Ryulong (琉竜) 23:04, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Minor tangent (this seems the easiest place to post to get this across) but I'd like to apologise for posting on said Block Request Thread, did not realize that it wasn't a forum for open discussion at the time. My apologies, and I'm glad to hear that things are being handled differently.--Tenevhrael (talk) 12:36, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Feng If possible, could you just point me to the Kana for Sui-Feng's birth name? That databook page did not seem to have that specific kana, unless I am mistaken. :I found it ages ago but I can't recall specifics. It's probably included on the page when that name is first mentioned in the manga.—Ryulong (琉竜) 02:46, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :It's on the Japanese Wikipedia (which hasn't been changed in a while) and it's definitely in chapter 159 but I don't know where to find raws to prove it.—Ryulong (琉竜) 02:54, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the chapter number. I found the page. :::Also, you guys know Chinese names are translated in the Chinese order so it should likely be parsed as "Feng Shaolin" right?—Ryulong (琉竜) 09:47, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Much like Japanese names, we tend to use Western order predominantly while using original/Eastern order in the translation templates. Since her given name was Shaolin, it would go first when spoken by people in the west. :::::No, I mean, even in Western conventions, Chinese names are written surname first. Japan is the only nation one that switched to the Western name order when they modernized.—Ryulong (琉竜) 10:29, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::This and this page state otherwise. ::::::: Chinese people, except for those traveling or living outside of China, rarely reverse their names to the western naming order (given name, then family name). Western publications usually preserve the Chinese naming order, with the family name first, followed by the given name. Chinese names are in Eastern order when translated, while Japanese names are in Western order when translated. It should be parsed "Feng Shaolin(g)".—Ryulong (琉竜) 23:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Well I'll be damned. Proven wrong by my own sources.